newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Jetix
This is a list of television programs broadcast by Jetix around the world, now known as Disney XD. Jetix Animation Concepts Jetix Animation Concepts was a joint-venture between Walt Disney Television Animation and Jetix Europe N.V. for producing shows that would air on Jetix channels and blocks all across the world.campaignlive.co.uk. (August 20, 2004) Fox Kids Europe becomes Jetix to appeal to boys. Brand Republic. * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004) * Get Ed (2005) * Yin Yang Yo! (2006) Jetix Europe co-produced shows Shows co-produced by Jetix Europe N.V. * The Tofus (2004) (Co-Produced with SIP Animation and CinéGroupe) * W.I.T.C.H. (2004) (Co-produced with SIP Animation and The Walt Disney Company) * A.T.O.M. (2005) (Co-produced with SIP Animation) * Monster Warriors (2006) (Co-produced with Coneybeare Stories) * Galactik Football (2006) (Co-produced with Alphanim, Excluding Season 3) * Shuriken School (2006) (co-produced with Xilam Animation and Zinkia Entertainment) * Team Galaxy (2006) (Co-produced with Marathon Media and Image Entertainment Corporation) * Ōban Star-Racers (2006) (Co-produced with Sav! The World Productions) * Pucca (2006) (Co-produced with Studio B Productions and VOOZ Character System) * Monster Buster Club (2008) (Co-produced with Marathon Media and Image Entertainment Corporation) * Combo Niños (2008) (Co-produced with SIP Animation) * Kid vs. Kat (2008) (Co-produced with Studio B Productions, Season 1 only) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009) (Called Jimmy Cool in some countries, co-produced with Breakthrough Entertainment and Mercury Filmworks, Season 1 only)http://www.licensemag.com/license-global/jetix-europe-steps-forward-'jimmy-two-shoes Jetix original series The following shows premiered under the Jetix brand with Toon Disney as part of their first run: * Dragon Booster (2004) * Battle B-Daman (premiered 2005) * Captain Flamingo (premiered 2008) - newer seasons and webisodes were first run on Toon Disney in the United States. * Digimon Data Squad (premiered 2007) * Power Rangers Ninja Storm (premiered February 14, 2004 with Jetix) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder (premiered February 14, 2004 with Jetix) * Power Rangers S.P.D. (premiered February 7, 2005) * Power Rangers Mystic Force (premiered February 20, 2006) * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (premiered February 2007) * Power Rangers Jungle Fury (premiered February 18, 2008) Marathons * Power Rangers Generations (premiered 2005) – selections from previous Power Rangers shows. Europe * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2004 premiere; 1 season) * Shin-chan (Vitello and Phuuz dubs) * Captain Flamingo (2006 premiere; 3 seasons) * Funky Cops * Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2002) * Hamtaro (2002) * Iggy Arbuckle - acquired February 2007, to be broadcast from August 2007 * Iron Kid - bought from BRB Internacional for Jetix Latin America in January 2007; it was already showing in France and Spain *''Magi-Nation'' (2008) *''Let's Go Quintuplets! *One Piece'' (October 14, 2006 on Jetix Max Spain) *''Pokémon'' (seasons 1-12) *''Planet Sketch *Pretty Cure'' (October 14, 2006 on Jetix Max Spain) - Toei Animation *''World of Quest'' (2008) *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''Sonic X India *Agadam Bagdam Tigdam'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Aryamaan – Brahmaand Ka Yodha *Dennis the Menace'' *''Detective Conan'' *''Didi's Comedy Show'' (premiered May 7, 2007) *''Fantastic Four *Gadget & the Gadgetinis'' *''Gargoyles *George of the Jungle'' *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' *''Goosebumps *Hero - Bhakti Hi Shakti Hai'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Monster Warriors *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' *''The Owl *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers RPM'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''Rat-Man'' *''So Weird'' *''Spider-Man *Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' *''Storm Hawks'' (premiered April 21, 2008) *''Total Drama Island'' (premiered March 21, 2009) *''Tutenstein'' (premiered October 17, 2005) *''Urban Vermin'' (premiered April 21, 2008) *''Vicky & Vetaal *World of Quest *WWE 24X7'' (premiered May 7, 2007) *''X-Men'' *''Zoran'' Movies *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *''The Amazing Zorro *''Casper'' *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' *''Casper Meets Wendy'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Flubber *Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''George of the Jungle 2'' *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' *''Halloweentown'' *''Hulk'' *''Inspector Gadget's Last Case'' *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Right on Track'' *''Sky High'' *''Tarzan'' *''X-Men'' Latin America *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade V-Force'' *''Beyblade G-Revolution'' *''Braceface'' *''Chaotichttps://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/jetix-gets-chaotic/ *Code Lyoko'' (August 2, 2004, seasons 1-3) *''Dark Oracle'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Eon Kidhttps://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/brbs-eon-kid-pulls-ratings/ *Fillmore!'' *''Funky Cops'' *''Galactik Football'' *''Get Ed'' *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''Jibber Jabber *Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (Season 1) *''Medabots'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (Season 1) *''Merlin'' *''Minuscule'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Monster Warriors'' *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''The Owl'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Sonic X'' (October 4, 2004, Seasons 1 and 2) *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' *''The Secret Show'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men United Kingdom *Black Hole High'' *''Dinosaur King *Funky Cops'' *''Grossology *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *MegaMan NT Warrior'' *''The Owl'' *''Power Rangers RPM'' *''PXG '' *''Totally Spies!'' United States * American Dragon: Jake Long *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' * Batman: The Animated Series (2007–2009) * Beyblade (2004 –2009) ** Beyblade G-Revolution ** Beyblade V-Force * Bureau of Alien Detectors * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Captain Flamingo (2007–2009; aired only on Toon Disney) *''Chaotic'' (2007 –2009) *''Daigunder'' (2006 –2007) * Digimon (2004–2009) – includes four seasons **''Digimon Adventure'' **''Digimon Adventure 02'' **''Digimon Tamers'' **''Digimon Frontier'' *''Dungeons & Dragons *Fantastic Four'' (2004–2005; 2008–2009) *''Gargoyles'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures *Kong: The Animated Series *Legend of the Dragon'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (premiered October 3, 2006) *''NASCAR Racers'' (season 1 premiered on Jetix, but aired on Toon Disney in 2006) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (premiered October 1, 2007) *''Shinzo'' (2005–2009) *''Silver Surfer'' *''Silverwing'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' *''Static Shock'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''The Tick'' (2005 –2009) *''X-Men'' *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' See also * List of programs broadcast by Fox Kids References External links *Jetix Animation Concepts - The Big Cartoon Database listing * * * Category:Jetix Jetix